revenge on Emmett
by Mrs.Cullen17
Summary: Emmett goes too far with the pranks and the girls plan on pranking him back! ONE SHOT! 100% crazy


I don't own anything!

I would like to dedicate this story to 1 ! I just know that this story is 100% crazy and awesome just like her(in a good way)! On with the story!

Revenge on Emmett

BPOV(vampire)  
Today the guys were out hunting, Carlisle was working, and Esme was shopping at a gardening store so it was just Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee, and me. "Hey guys do you want to get back on Emmett for playing all of those mean pranks." Alice asked.

"Sure" Rose said.

Wow I can't believe Rose. She wants to get back on her own husband. Well this family is crazy. Of course why would I miss out on this. "Of course I will Alice." I said.

"Okay!" Renesmee said.

"Okay so what we need to do is..."

10 minutes later...

"Honey I'm home!" Emmett said.

Time for Rosalie's turn. "Hello Emmett. Did you catch a grizzly bear for me?" she asked in a voice no guy could resist.

"Yeah sweetie. Hey where's pixie, Bells, and Nessie?" Emmett asked.

"Oh they're in the living room. Come with me if you want to see them."

"Um...oookkkaaay. Rose are you feeling alright? You sound off."

"Of course I'm alright Emmett. Why wouldn't I be?"

Emmett walked into the living room with Rose as planed with Edward and Jasper behind them. Edward and Jazz started laughing when they saw what was going on. Emmett was dry crying. His barbie dolls were taped together on a chair with their mouths duct taped. Now was my que. I walked into the room with a pair of scissors behind my back. Em didn't notice though. He wasn't supposed to until I cut the doll's heads off. "Guys what are you doing?"I said.

"We just kidnapped Emmett's barbies and duct taped them together." Renesmee said.

"Esme's not going to like this. And you can't do this. Well…you can't do it without me. "

"What! Bella I thought you were on my  
side!"

"Think again Emmett."

"Eddie get your psycho girlfriend away from my dolls!"

"First, DON'T CALL ME EDDIE! And second, let me think...NO!"

"Say goodbye to your dolls Emmett." I said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T TAKE MY DOLLS AWAY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Guys what's going on here." Carlisle said.

"Oh…um…nothing too exciting."Alice said.

"Okay who started this?" Carlisle asked.

"It's okay grandpa. We're just getting back at Emmett for pranking us." Renesmee said in the sweetest voice.

"Carry on then."Carlisle said. Em pranked Carlisle too.

Then I got the scissors out and cut off the first barbie doll head. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! BELLA HOW COULD YOU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CRUEL WORLD!" Emmett said on his knees while Edward and Jasper were holding him back from attacking.

"I'm sorry Emmett but if you keep on pranking us ALL of you dolls will go. This is just the beginning." Alice said.

"NO! I'D RATHER DIE THAN STOP PRANKING!"Emmett said while I cut another head off.

"Emmett you're already dead." Rosalie said.

"Oh…um…I knew that! I was just testing to see if your smarticles were as smart as mine."

"Emmett if you were smart then you would know that smarticles is not a word." Edward said.

"How would you know? Wait…is it because you're a stupid know-it-all vampire?"Emmett said.

To get him back for calling Edward a stupid know-it-all vampire I cut another barbie doll head off. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! THEY'RE PROBABLY GOING TO COME BACK AS BARBIE ZOMBIES AND START A BARBIE ARMY AGAINST US! WE'LL ALL BE DOOMED! I HEARD THAT BARBIE ZOMBIES CAN TURN VAMPIRES INTO BARBIE ZOMBIES TOO!"

"Emmett there is no such thing as barbie zombies! Now calm down! You're making Jasper go crazy!" Edward said.

And Edward was right. Jasper's eye was twitching and he was shaking. He calmed back down once Emmett saw him and calmed down. "Oops, sorry Jazz!" Emmett said "Oh also barbie zombies are so real!"

"No they are not!"We all yelled.

Then the barbies that I cut the heads off of stood up and came towards us.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I just wanted to write this because I felt bad for making all of my dedicated readers wait for the next chapter of Walmart! I'm sorry for the wait of the next chapter of Walmart! I promise that I will put it up soon! I would put it up today if it was finished but sadly it's not **

**Plus a vampire smiley face on the computer is o,…,o**

** 17**


End file.
